Silenus Cauldwell
Silenus Cauldwell (b 27th October, 1877) later known as Erebus Dedworth was a pure-blood wizard turned vampire. He was the first and only son of Emeric and Delphaine Cauldwell. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1889, where he was sorted into Ravenclaw where he remained until he graduated in 1896. Soon after his graduation Silenus began a 3 year long journey which would take him across the known wizarding world in search of more knowledge of the fields of magic. Between 1991 - 1992 he was offered a position at Hogwarts which he happily took, though his career teaching at the lustrous academy would be short when he is accused and framed by a Voldemort possessed Quirinus Quirrell in the murder of a first year Muggle-born student. Who had wanted the position for himself in the hopes of gaining insider knowledge on the Philosopher's Stone. However the plan did not go off as well as Voldemort-Quirrell would have hoped. With the support of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, an investigation went underway to uncover the truth. Fearing their ill deeds would be uncovered Voldemort ordered Quirinus Quirrell to poison Silenus which he did successfully. Distraught and confused by his failing health Silenus fled Hogwarts. Unable to cure his ailment himself he instead sought out other, more radical solutions to escape the mortality of death. Biography Transformation "Magic, especially Dark magic ... leaves traces" —Albus Dumbledore "Arania Exumai!" Silenus slurred, the words barely forming past his swollen tongue as a stream of light leapt from his wand and carried the mid air Acromantula out of sight. The sky above was black and star less while the ground below were lifeless and silent. A low fog hugged the ground as Silenus pulled his failing body through the dense underbrush of the Forbidden Forest. More movement to his left and right. Silenus raised his wand, his hand shaking from the cold night air and the poison bumping through his vains with each step he took. His thoughts were that of fear and bewilderment as his sight fell dark, like seeing through a long tunnel. Again he struggled to say the words but they finally came ejecting another spider away from his being and into a tree. A trio of wet snaps told him he had broken some of the creature's legs. It lay on its back, thrashing from side to side screeching for aid. He should have continued moving, focused in on the nearest Acromantula. Instead Silenus pointed his wand at Acromantula's face, its eight eyes widened as he spoke his hoarsed words. "Reducto!" A light came forth, a mixture of orange and blue pierced the spider's body as it gave a half spoken shriek before its body disintegrated. A cry of pain sounded seconds later, hurting his ears. It was his voice his scream. A spider latched on to his left shoulder; thrashing widly, easily tearing through his sweat covered robes and sinking its cheliceraes deep into his flesh. The spider jerked its head, trying to topple Silenus, after its second attempt it succeeded. Midnight King "Experiment 327, test subject R6, one Miles Pollux, Count Erebus presiding." The vampire watched with a sickening facsination as the man struggled against his chains, writhing in pain. "He should be dead within 30 seconds," Silenus commented, a floating quill and parchment to his side cataloging his every word. "A werewolf heart is 2/3rd the size of a Humans, but in order for it to shrink first, it has to stop." He stopped, taking in every detail as the change continued. Miles Pollux had just recently been infected with lycanthropy, this was the new month and his first transformation. The first time was always the hardest, didn't matter if the lycanthrope was female or male human or other, they always suffered. Other than the maddening pleas and saliva filled screams of Miles and the precise strokes of the floating quill no other sound graced the dungeon. The walls were bare, no windows were present, only chains, torches and a single door. The walls had been constructed with imprisoning magical and other supernatural beings in mind. The walls were high, made from thick slabs of stone and enchanted with charms, curses and other fowl magics one would imagine when picturing a dungeon. Above them was a hatch, slightly opened to provided the luminous glow and sight of the moon, the triggering effects of lycanthropy. "To be blunt, he has a heart attack. All of the internal organs are small, so while he is having his heart attack, he's having liver and kidney failure too." The quill scribbles down his words in the span of a second. He than continues. "If he stops screaming, it's not because the pain is gone. Its his throat, gullet and vocal cords are tearing and reforming. He literally can't make a sound. By now, the pituitary gland should be working overtime, flooding his body with endorphins to ease the pain but that too, has shut down." Miles no longer can be heard, his screams have faded as he huddles in the corner while his bones snapped and reformed. "Anyone else would have died of shock long ago, but it won't let him. It drives them through fire and keeps them alive, and conscious to endure every second." He paused, letting new thoughts form. "Nothing like this can just evolve into an impossible, lethal curse'' that has spread by tooth and claw, victim begets victom begets victom..." Miles stops, the wet sounds of breaking bones -of percussion instruments- cease, the wolf looks up, their eyes mee for the first time. "It's so cruel, it's--perfect." The beast lunges forward, seeking its first taste of flesh, its gaping maw finds only air as Erebus retreats, draws his wand and makes a slashing motion, from which flew a streak of gray lightning. It pasted across the wolf's chest, arms and legs; it gave a tiny yelp of surprise before falling to the ground, immobile. The wolf's head craned around snapping twice, unable to comprehend why it can't move its body. As Erebus makes his way from the room he casually waves a hand across empty air, snuffing out the torches and sealing the hatch high above them, encasing the room in black. Offer of life Physical appearance Personality and traits In his first year at Hogwarts Silenus was an arrogant, spiteful bully who enjoyed the attention he got for being the son of two famous Aurors. He believed himself superior to most people because of his families pure-blood lineage as well as his families social standing. He behaved cruelly to Muggle-born, so-called blood traitors and other non magic folk. However, after meeting Albus Dumbledore and later being bested in both fields of study and the use of magic Silenus changed. His opinion and how he interacted with non pure-bloods changed drastically to the point he actually attained friends who were of Muggle-born lineage. At this time he began to view all beings who possessed and wielded magic as superior and better than that of ordinary muggles. As he continued to attend Hogwarts Silenus developed a friendly rivalry with Albus who he came to refer to as Brian. He was quite intelligent and quick-witted, capable of deducing things and coming up with clever plans based on a small amount of information. Silenus also possessed a dangerous thurst for knowledge which he perceived -and still does- as the ultimate goal for any wizard or witch to long for. During his final years at Hogwarts as a student Silenus was supportive, giving off an aura of serenity and composure. During his 3 year journey he developed many close bonds and relationships with various sentient creatures and in doing so displayed more fields of emotion he never displayed during his first year. Such as showing genuine concern and all around friendliness. During his brief time as a Human Professor at Hogwarts he rarely displayed intense emotions such as anger or fear. He spoke in a calm, collected voice, being reasonable but firm. After he was framed and forced to become a vampire to escape not only death but the Aurors sent after him Silenus, went over his final transformation. Now going by the name of Erebus Dedworth, Vampire Lord, his demeanor is that of a amoral, arrogant, dangerous and generly unkind being who tries to hide the humanity he so desperately tries to adhere to. In reality, Erebus is actually longing for acceptance, and very isolated and lonely because of his years as a vampire. He uses a dry sense of humor and mediocre snark remarks as a way to compensate for his loneliness, acting like he doesn't need anybody and is in fact happier on his own, but deep down inside he knows that he isn't; he is just to afraid to admit it. Magical abilities and skills ''Magic is truth in its purist form - ''Silenus Cauldwell * '''Magical Mastery: '''Erebus was considered to be a dangerous Dark Wizard. He proved himself capable of holding his own against a wand-less Albus Dumbledore, easily deflecting the weakened headmaster's spells when he infiltrated Hogwarts to confront his friend. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. A young Silenus utilised magic without the use of a wand at age 7. He was able to communicate with animals and move objects without touching them. After his second year at Hogwarts he was considered nothing more or less than a gifted student. He returned to the school years later and was selected as a possible candidate to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration, both complex and difficult fields of magic. * '''Transfiguration': Silenus was a possible candidate to become Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher, showing that he had a high level of skill just to be considered for such a position. As a vampire Erebus appeared to only have improved his skills in utilizing this type of magic, when he demonstrated to a pair of Death Eaters who had breached his castle by transforming a set of medieval swords that lined the walls into a swarm of birds that impaled the Death Eaters as they landed on them. He also employed suits of armor that would animate themselves should an intruder be discovered in his castle and private chambers at Hogwarts. * Charms: As Lord Erebus he was a master in utilizing charm magic. He could cast a corporeal Patronus charm (in the form of a Bat) but was just as skillful in disarming an opponent and create shields. * Non-verbal magic: Erebus was able to perform human transfiguration and defensive spells non-verbally. * Animagus: Erebus was an unregistered Animagus, which he used to his advantage in avoiding capture from the Ministry of Magic when he was framed and accused of murdering Hogwarts students. He also used this ability to infiltrate Hogwarts; a school known for its security. His animal form was said to appear like a standard fruit bat. * Care for Magical Creatures: After graduating from Hogwarts after his seventh year Silenus traveled the world in search to further his knowledge of magic. While learning new spells were important to him the lifes of living creatures that were touched by magic were just as so. Silenus learned to take care of magical creatures, including some dangerous ones, most notablely a pack of Thestral. He often gathered fresh material and blood samples from these animals for alchemic research and potions making. * Duelling: While not a skill he used often as a student or a vampire Silenus was adept enough at dueling other magical beings to where he could hold his own against his own and defeat his parents, who were Auror. Though they were at this point formerly retired and getting on in years. *'Herbology': The study and care of plant life was an area Silenus never achieved an N.E.W.T nor an O.W.L despite his best attempts. After graduating Silenus spent some time in the Forbidden Forest where a colony of Centaur taught him more about herbs. He was familiar enough with Devil's Snare to line his home's ground with it, as well as some areas inside his castle. *'Potioneer': Erebus was adept enough in creating potions and poisons that he was able to improve and develop his own Wolfsbane potion in the hopes of curing lycanthropy and eventually his unlife. *'Alchemist': Erebus was a student of Alchemy and was able to create a smaller version of a Pensieve that was no longer confined to a stationary, shallow stone basin. Instead he created a locket sized Pensieve, though unlike its bulkier counterpart Erebus' varient could only contain up to four memories at a time. *'Occlumens': Silenus was adept in hiding his thoughts and able to resist influences of the mind. *'Dark Arts': Silenus had a passion for the Dark Arts. He was especially talented with curses and counter curses. After becoming Erebus, Vampire, his skill in the black art increased exponentially and he was soon able to reanimate bodies and cast the Unforgivable Curses. *'Superhuman Strength and Speed': As a Vampire Erebus possessed superhuman level speed and raw physical power. While he mainly relied on magic Silenus did use his superior speed and strength to intimidate others and hunt for blood. *'Hypnosis': An ability commonly used by vampires is the power to influence and dominate the minds of the opposite sex with eye contact. *'Hunger': Like all vampires craving of blood is common place, Erebus is no exception to this. To continue to exist he drinks blood each night. Possessing stronger cravings then any other vampire Erebus originally targeted witches of a pure-blood decent, but later moved to muggles. If one does not drink the blood of a human the cravings become more intense. It starts with a dry throat and then proceeds to grow more grim, eventually the body of the vampire begins to decay. He can impede these urges for a time by transforming himself into a bat. *'Intellectual Mind': Silenus was not only a great wizard, but also possessed a remarkable intellect. Able to guess, hypothesize, and predict a person's actions. *'Unlife': As a vampire, Silenus is blessed and cursed with unlife; which means he ages at an exceedingly slow rate and is largely immune to most poisons and curing potions/spells. His body does not function like that of a normal human, which allows him to shake off attacks that would cripple and or kill any other being. Weaknesses * Sunlight or Fire: Sunlight can bring direct harm to a vampire, giving second degree burn in under a second of contact, a third degree burn after a full minute of exposure and a fourth in under two minutes. Not a widely known weakness, any beam of intense light that mirrors the sun can bring harm to a vampire. Lumos Solem is one such example. * Blood Restriction: Restricting a vampire of blood can severely weaken them, which can lead to the final death. Death by starvation is lengthy and varies between vampires most lasting short of a year before their bodies mummify. * Beheadment: The act of decapitating a vampire will end the 'life' of a vampire instantly, while piercing of the heart renders a vampire immoblized. * Garlic: The plant obscures a vampires senses, making the finishing blow all the easier. Possessions Wand Silenus' wand was was 11 inches long, made of holly and had an unknown core. The wand was handed down within the Cauldwell family and has never been held by a non pure-blood in the history of the Cauldwell family. A young Silenus first showed off his wand during his first year at Hogwarts where he bragged to his fellow Ravenclaw's that he had received his wand when he was only 8 years old. Pensieve locket The pensieve locket was Silenus' custom Pensieve which he used to hold and contain his most precious of memories he did not wish to forget. The locket is encased in a highly polished silver and shaped of a small pentagon. The center of the pentagon is the most alluring which people notice almost immediately. It was described by everyone who looked into as a constant shifting vortex of intense blue-black, which images (memories) appearing and vanishing in rapid successions. To add a new memory or alter the locket in any way the owner of the locket would have to "unlock" it by reciting a carefully chosen password which could be a word or phrase only the owner would known. After reciting the word the locket would open from either side and reveal its contents, at this point a vail of shifting light would overcome the owner. This is where the user could access the full memory of anything stored within the locket. Silenus Cauldwell's diary Silenus Cauldwell's diary was a blank diary. Its primary purpose was to serve as Silenus' thought and spell journel. It is magically enhanced so that no matter how much one writes in it, no pages are ever filled. And like the locket the full contents of the diary can not be accessed without the uttering of a selected phrase or word. Portkey Eredus possessed a portkey which he used to travel from Hogwarts to his castle and vice versa. He kept the key under heavy guard, protected by traps, spells and curses at all times. Disclaimer I claim no ownership of any kind to the Harry Potter title or any of the characters. This is purely fan made. Trivia * Due to Non-Human Magical Beings not being allowed to carry wands Silenus has had trouble when seen brandishing his own. However, since he has Human ancestry he is allowed. * Not every vampire belongs to the same clan, there are hundreds of different rival clans of vampire. Each with their own traditions, rites of passage, laws and battle strategies. * The vampire hierarchy is one of cunning and brutal power plays. * The inner workings and machinations of the vampire hierarchy is constantly in flux, as any member of a clan can assume the mantle of leadership and become King/Queen. * Known titles used among all vampire clans: The governing body of a clan is made up of a single individual who is the strongest among them. They are classified as the Master '''and holds full authority over the clan. Just below the Master are '''Counts/Countess. A standing Count/Countess is used only among the largest of the vampire clans. When a Count isn't overseeing high value projects for their clans they govern small states/countries. Shadows are an offshoot group of vampires that keep the secret of their affiliate clan safe at any cost. Shadows remain ever vigilant, quick to bring silence to those who oppose the Master of their clan. The title of Magister '''is revered by many and feared by all. A Magister's authority is equal to only that of the Master himself and while out ranking a Count/Countess the Magister may never directly order any subject outside the Shadow offshoot (bare the Keepers) without a written writ from the Master. '''Hunters are vampires and are near the lowest on the totem within the hierarchy. A title that is jokingly refered to as the "glorified delivery boy" among the wizarding community. Hunters are in charge of finding fresh material for the clan, be it sturdier stock that could be turned into cattle, new recruits seeking to join the clan, or new information that can be used as leverage against rival clans. Keepers are non-vampires caretakers and are the lowest of the low within the hierarchy, barely above the cattle. Some are taken from as babies from the cattle, others voluenteer to become servants in the hopes of becoming vampire. Keepers keep the cattle in good condition, treat the wounded and perform tasks their masters can't perform during day light hours. Rogue elements from the wizarding community such as former Death Eaters (Dark Wizards), Hags or Goblins who refused to follow the law banning any Non-Human Magical Being to carry a wand. Category:Vampire Category:Dark Wizard Category:Professor Category:Alchemist Category:Pure-blood Category:Male Category:RPG Category:Main Characters